


Things Natasha Hides

by exbex



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Things Natasha Hides

3 Things Natasha Hides:

1\. Spending the early morning hours in front of a laptop screen, staring longingly at pages and pages of Manolo Blahniks. If anyone ever asks, she would stare them right in the eye and scathingly remind them that she has to play the part of the sexpot to trick stupid men into spilling secrets. No need to add that, just once in a while, she wants to feel sexy for no other reason than she likes to feel sexy, even if there’s no one around to impress.

2\. Furtive glances at Pepper Potts, in her power suits, fuck you heels, and perfectly coifed hair, her only weapons carefully chosen words and that perfect poise. Natasha only bites her lower lip and allows herself a moment of jealousy when no one’s looking, then curses herself for giving into a stupid, stupid idea of what femininity is supposed to be.

3\. That she comes the hardest, nipples erect, hands shaking, when she remembers the time she entered Stark Tower and Pepper was in cut-offs and a loose, men’s style shirt, hair pulled back messily, those legs mouth-watering even barefoot. Natasha doesn’t know if it’s the way Pepper still managed to control the room’s energy without her usual armor, or the way she held Stark completely captivated, but it’s always the way she begins when she puts her fingers inside herself and thinks of how Pepper’s skin would feel, how it would taste, what her mouth would look like if she gasped out Natasha’s name.


End file.
